The Probability of Happy Ever After
by Marie Chambers
Summary: The Doctor and Rose look at the facts after Bad Wolf Bay.


**The Probability of Happy Ever After**

Rose's back was against the headboard of the hotel bed, a blanket draped across her silk-clad body as she watched the Doctor scribble furiously away at a piece of paper. There was a lot to be unsure about following the confusing tangle of the last twenty-four hours and Rose was admittedly still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that there were two Doctors now.

Her heart still ached as she thought of the Time Lord she'd worked so hard to get back to. His "Does it need saying," still ringing in her ears along with his promise of never leaving her behind. She could still picture the box-shaped imprint in the sand when she closed her eyes, the feel of her lips ripping away from the man currently hunched over a desk a few feet away, and the sound of the TARDIS dematerializing. It had been overwhelming in the moment, thinking that he had left her behind like that, but Rose was nothing if not adaptable and she'd taken in a breath of the cold norwegian air and tried to focus on the facts. And at that moment a hand had slipped into hers.

She'd looked over at the one-hearted man who wore the face of the man she loved and thought of the way his lips had brushed over her ear as he'd whispered that he loved her. Of the way he'd wrapped his arms so tightly around her body that he could have touched his own ribs as he'd kissed her. Of the way he'd said, "If you want," offering her a choice where the Time Lord couldn't. Of the way his single heart had _thumped-thumped_ underneath her palm.

She'd thought of when he'd regenerated for the first time, how she had doubted him to be the same man after he'd changed his face.

This time he hadn't changed his face, but his whole species. He was (part) human and he wanted a life with her, was giving up all of time and space just to have it. Those were the facts, Rose had thought, and slowly, she had smiled as she'd gazed at the familiar features of his face. She'd finally found him after years and years of traveling through dimensions and standing on that beach together, his hand felt just the same in hers.

Rose clenched her currently empty hand in the fabric of the sheets and let out a groan of frustration that her Doctor apparently didn't hear as he was still too engrossed in…whatever the hell he was doing way over there. There was a lot of things Rose was still unsure about, but one thing she was sure of was that when she'd told her mum in no uncertain terms that she and the Doctor would be sharing a room together, this wasn't exactly what she had had in mind for passing the time.

Flinging the bed sheets away, Rose stalked over to where the Doctor was clicking his tongue thoughtfully, pencil poised in hand. She gently touched his shoulder and he jumped about a foot in the air before turning five shades of red and quickly covering the paper he had been obsessing over.

"What are you working on?" she asked lightly. It took everything she had to mask the annoyance in her tone at being ignored for the last forty-five minutes.

"Oh, nothing…just a few calculations," he stuttered out. "You know…for the TARDIS." He rubbed the back of his neck and Rose's eyes glanced to the small piece of coral that stood vigilantly on the desk beside him. She couldn't help but smile a little.

"Right," she said. "Shatter-fry the plasma rays and increase the acceleration of growth by a power of 59. Go on! Let me see then, what do our prospections look like, Doctor." She carefully plied the sheet of paper from his reluctant hand and then frowned at the confusing array of symbols and numbers that adorned the sheet.

"'M not really a math whiz, but I don't think this is how you solve this problem."

The Doctor tugged on his ear. "No, no it's not. But I did do the calculations. Just…you know in my head and back on Bad Wolf Bay. Should be a little over a year before she's up and running. You see, TARDISes take about 2000 years-"

Rose held up her hand. "I'll take your word for it," she said quickly. "But that begs the question … What is this?" She waved the hand that still clutched his paper.

"It's n-nothing," he stuttered out.

Rose's hands found their way to her hips. "You mean to tell me that you've been over here working on nothing while I've been sitting over on that big-enough-for-two bed in these very nice silky pajamas waiting for you so we could have a proper reunion?"

The Doctor's jaw came unhinged and his eyes swept down her form, lingering where the fabric ended mid-thigh. He swallowed. "Umm…"

"Come here," Rose requested softly.

He stood up, moving to stand in front of her so quickly it was a miracle he didn't trip over his own feet. Rose lifted her hand, cupping his cheek in the way she couldn't that first time at Bad Wolf Bay. She felt stubble and warm human skin beneath her palm and she smiled as he closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

Stepping up on her tiptoes, Rose pulled his mouth down to hers. The Doctor sighed against her lips and his body sagged into her. This kiss was nothing like the one on the beach, it was soft and gentle, a sweet mingling of breath and slightly chapped skin.

But when his tongue traced slowly over her lips and her mouth was opening in answer, the kiss soon changed from soft to heated. Bodies pressing together more firmly, fingers tugging on hair, tongues sliding wetly together. Rose groaned and began moving backwards, pulling the Doctor with her by the lapels of his suit until they were both sprawled out on the bed with him on top of her, their mouths never having disconnected.

Soon he was trailing kisses down her jaw, then her neck, his fingers down near the hem of her nightgown, tracing symbols into her skin. His lips latched on to her pulse point, sucking until he left a mark. He pulled back to smile proudly.

"Do you really want to know what I was doing earlier, Rose Tyler?" he asked, a sly grin on his face. Rose furrowed her eyebrows at first, her mind still a jumbled mess of want and need before it dawned on her.

Her hands trailed over his still clothed back until she reached his bum, pulling him more firmly against her. He groaned. "Do you really want to talk about that right now?" she countered.

"I do," he insisted against the skin of her neck, while his hands inched upwards underneath her night gown. "Probability, Rose. Probability and the laws of the universe. Everything can be measured, observed, studied," he punctuated all the words with kisses leading towards her cleavage. "Deductions and conclusions then drawn."

A nipple covered in silk was sucked into his mouth and she arched her back. She felt him smile. "And you," he said. "Well, your my longest running investigation yet. All of your looks and touches and intonations and tongue-touched grins observed and catalogued over the years. Your actions and reactions filed away."

His hand had found it's way to her knickers and she gasped as he gently teased her through the scrap of fabric. "That's what I was doing, Rose Tyler. Calculations. Calculations based on my observations of you." His fingers slipped past fabric and inside of her.

"What kind of calculations?" she whimpered, bucking her hips up.

"I was calculating," he said, his fingers twisting inside of her in a way that made her groan. "The probability that you would let me make you fall apart like this, right here in this hotel room."

"And what," she said cheekily, between gasps of breath and moans of pleasure, "were your conclusions?"

The Doctor smiled meeting her eyes, his thumb swiped her clit and she keened as her orgasm washed through her, eyes squeezing shut as she saw stars.

"I'd say the facts are pretty hard to beat, in this case."

When Rose had caught her breath she couldn't help laughing as she flipped them over. "You daft man," she said, kissing him. "I think when I told my mum we were sharing a room that should have been your first clue."

The Doctor sniffed, his hands coming up to grip her waist. "Nothing like having cold-hard evidence to back up a hypothesis." He pressed her down against him with a groan.

Rose smiled wickedly and then proceeded to show him just how supported that particular hypothesis was and when she awoke the next morning, it was to find that a love letter had been left on her pillow.

_you + me = forever_


End file.
